


Positive

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Positive

Positive.  
Two small lines.  
They would change our lives.  
The used piece of plastic was on the table between us.  
We bridge the gap and kiss.  
We cry for joy and happiness.  
The first time worked.  
But we're also a little scared.  
Agree not to say anything to anyone. Not yet.  
I remember how she lay in front of me at home insemination and then said "Mama needs an orgasm, pronto" and I laughed.  
She was serious and I knew she was right, it would work better if she was stimulated.

  
Positive.  
We call the doctor, make an appointment.  
We talk to the stomach, kiss it.  
My baby is in there.  
We hold each other for a long time and I want to tear down a wall to create a nursery.  
Instead, we open a window and listen to the wind, feel it in our hair.  
We'll be parents.  
Our parents will be grandparents.

  
Positive.  
We work a lot. Want to work as much overtime as possible.  
Want to create a financial cushion for us.  
Still, we're punk rock.  
We play our playlists to the baby and hope it doesn't get boring.  
And we send our wishes into the universe. Trust that they will be heard.  
We love each other a little more every day.  
I want my baby to know.


End file.
